


Mob Boss: III

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Beating, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Gangs, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Mob Boss AU, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and remus comes and saves him, but still tw, its not too graphic, virgil gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil gets kidnapped by another Gang.Remus (+fam) comes and saves him.Part III !---Serotonin Stories are short, (soft) and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 15
Kudos: 215





	Mob Boss: III

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mild blood, allthough I tagged it to be sure, it's not too graphic  
> \- but please know your limits! -

Mob Boss: III

“Maybe he's just late.“

“He is never late, Roman. Virgil is the most self-conscious person I ever met. He doesn't do 'late'“

“Boys,“ Romulus turned around in his seat, “we have a problem.“ Both sons looked at their father with heat in their eyes. Having a problem with the Sanders' was never good for the one who caused it. “I know where our dinner guest is.”

***

Virgil was lying on the cold dusty floor of an abandoned warehouse – of course it had to be a warehouse – his arms and legs tied with scratchy ropes and his mouth filled with a gag. He really didn't want to think about what kind of fabric his kidnappers had used. Disgusting.

There was a frustrated scream behind him and something was smashed against the floor with an angry 'thud'. If he could, he would have smiled, but his half-swollen face and his split lip hurt too much to move. It was a pity.

More angry screaming. “That little, arrogant piece of shit! I'm going to kill him!”

That surely wasn't a good sign, Virgil though bitterly.

“Maybe he doesn't know? I mean-”, another voice spoke. There must have been around six or seven people with them, or maybe Virgil was just delirious, both options were possible.

“Of course Visto fucking knows! Have you seen the look on that fucking face? He's been sleeping around with the boss' kid for months. He knows where they keep the plans and the money! He knows!”

Virgil, in fact, did not know any of these things. But he knew how to get to Remus and Roman – knew their weak spots – so until the kidnappers figured that out he was not gonna spill any tea. Instead he spilled his blood.

Once the pain had ebbed away into numbness, getting beaten up had turned into a surreal experience. He was not keen on a rehearsal of said shit-show, but what else could he do to keep Remus save?

He hadn't seen the other teen since Friday night. On Sunday he was supposed to finally meet Remus' parents. Virgil wondered if it was already Sunday. He had been knocked out twice for a really long time, so maybe it was already Monday? Tuesday?

He closed his eyes. If Remus would still want him after this was over, maybe they could try again? Virgil never had had a real family dinner... he had been more excited than anxious for once. It would have been nice...

“Fuck! Damien did you kill him? He's dripping blood all over the-”

Ah, yes. That would explain the squishy feeling against his cheek, but maybe that was just vomit.

***

When Virgil opened his eyes again he stared at the angry, bloody face of Remus, who was looking past him. Good, that meant he was not angry at Virgil for missing dinner.

Realizing he wasn't wearing the gag anymore, he should say something to make sure Remus knew he was awake, but the only thing he could manage was a soft hum. It worked nonetheless.

Remus' eyes snapped down and a giant smile spread on his face. “Hey there, baby boy, you awake?” Virgil managed another soft noise. “It's alright”, Remus pressed a soft kiss against his temple, “they're not gonna hurt you anymore, baby boy. They're not doing anything at all, anymore.”

Blood dripped from Remus face onto his own, as the older boy cradled Virgil in his arms and picked him up. Under half lidded eyes he could see the burning warehouse behind them and smelled the truth of Remus' words in the air. It smelled like burning meat.

He must have zoned out for a while, because the next thing he knew was that they were in a car. Virgil on Remus' lap in the back seat, next to him Roman and behind the wheel a tall man with ash-blond hair and steel blue, cold eyes that were fixated on the road.

So much for “meeting the parents”.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited this had 711 words... Yes I laughed at 7/11  
> Then I had to think about Heathers and what a good JD Remus would make...


End file.
